


It Doesn't Matter

by AllThingsStucky



Series: Gratuitous One Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsStucky/pseuds/AllThingsStucky
Summary: Steve had always wanted to be an omega.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Gratuitous One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966036
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	It Doesn't Matter

* * *

Steve woke up to a loud rumbling sound from behind him. His body was burning up; pain enveloping his body, and screaming with tremendous want; wanting what, Steve didn't know. His body writhed as he felt the pinpricks of discomfort itch all over his body. The comfiest clothes that he wore the night before when he went to sleep was now the source of unbearable agony as heat coiled in his belly.

Steve heard the rumbling sound again, and this time it was accompanied by large strong arms wrapping around his abdomen, and puffs of air on his nape that made goosebumps rise all throughout his skin. Steve took a deep breath to settle himself and inhaled the ever familiar alpha scent of cinnamon and apples. 

Bucky. It was his Bucky holding him close, the only alpha who Steve wished to be mated with. 

Ever since Bucky had presented as an alpha when he was 14 years old, Steve had vehemently wished that he would present as an omega. It was the only way that he would get to stay with the only person left in the world that he cared for. He had loved Bucky even before Steve knew what love was, and Bucky had loved him back. But now, at 18 years old and still undesignated, Steve was quickly losing hope. He knew that Bucky had been waiting for him to present, so they can finally bond, but a person can only be ever so patient.

Steve took another lungful of air and noticed a slight difference in Bucky's alpha scent. The usual combination of cinnamon and apples had undertones of dark chocolate mixed within it. A deviance that only came when the alpha was in rut. Bucky growled again, this time directly into Steve's ear, making Steve's whole body quake with want. 

Ever since Bucky had presented as an alpha, Steve had volunteered to help Bucky through his ruts. At first Bucky declined, saying that he didn't want to hurt Steve. They both knew that the only way to help an alpha through a rut is for an alpha to knot someone. But Steve was stubborn, even though there was a one year age difference between them, he always knew what he wanted. Steve may have been small for his age, but that didn't mean he was fragile. On the second day of Bucky's first rut, Steve sneaked into the alpha's bedroom on the apartment above. Steve came in prepared, he had opened himself up with lube he bought from the pharmacy. He was completely adamant to help Bucky through his rut, and nothing was going to stop him; and so at 13 years old, Steve Rogers lost his virginity to Bucky Barnes. They have been together since.

"Stevie, need you." Bucky said as he rolled his massive erection into Steve's pert ass.

Usually, Steve would respond and grind his body back into Bucky's groin. They have had five years to know each other's body, and to know what makes them tick. Bucky loved taking control, and Steve loved relinquishing it. 

Steve whined as Bucky pushed his clothed cock into Steve's covered ass again. He didn't know what was wrong with his body. He whined again as pain and heat traveled all throughout his body in waves. It was then that Steve felt Bucky tighten his arms around him and then breathed in his scent.

Steve was so confused when Bucky slid out of their bed and stared at him like he grew three heads or something.

"You're in rut." Bucky declared, no question in his statement.

"Wha-?" 

"You've finally presented Stevie; you're an alpha."

Steve quickly rose up from where he was lying and sniffed himself. It couldn't be. He didn't want to be an alpha, he wanted to be an omega! How could he give pups to Bucky if he was an alpha. How could he be Bucky's mate if they were both alphas? How could he raise a family with Bucky if he was an alpha? He was supposed to be an omega! He was supposed to stay at their cozy little home, taking care of Bucky and their pups, while his alpha provided them with their needs. No! He didn't want to be an alpha.

Steve took another smell of himself and felt his world crumble around him. He smelled like peaches and vanilla with a distinctly alpha undertone of caramel. He felt tears run down his face. He didn't want to be an alpha, Bucky was going to get rid of him now; Bucky didn't need an alpha for a mate. Steve closed his eyes, as he sobbed for his shattered dreams.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry." Bucky said as he slid back into their bed and pulled Steve for a hug; Steve melted at their contact and continued to cry.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way. I was just surprised is all. We both thoughts that you were gonna be an omega. We didn't entertain any other possibly than that. It's completely unexpected." Bucky said as he pressed kisses into Steve's face.

"It doesn't matter that we're both alpha's baby. I still love you no matter what." Bucky said as he gathered Steve's face in his hands and kissed him squarely on the mouth. The kiss was heated and passionate; they were both in rut and the urge to take was intense. They kissed for a few minutes forgetting the new development, and only breaking off when they needed to breathe.

"Alpha. I'm sorry." Steve said as fresh tears fell down his face.

"I... I'm such a failure. How am I gonna give you pups if I'm an alpha? How would it even work? Alpha's get territorial when in rut. I don't want to fight you alpha. I was supposed to be an omega!"

Steve was crying again. He still couldn't accept his reality. For the last 5 years, he had been dreaming of the time that he would get to give his alpha pups; and now that dream was down the drain.

"Baby. I don't care what your designation is. I only care that it's you! I don't care that you're an alpha. I'll be proud to call you my alpha, as long as you call me your alpha." 

"I've already been calling you my alpha since I was 13 years old Buck."

"Well that just means I get to start calling you my alpha now." Bucky said with a reassuring smile.

"Really, I don't mind that you're an alpha. It doesn't change a thing. I've waited for you to present to bond with you. Now that you've presented as an alpha; I'm finally gonna be able to bond with you as my alpha."

"As for kids, we could always adopt. God knows there are a lot of pups in need of loving parents. But let's talk about that later. I don't think I'm ready for kids yet. Let's get our feet steady first before we talk about it again, alright?"

Steve nodded.

"Gosh Stevie. I love you alpha. Can't wait to be bonded to you."

Steve preened. It may have not been what he wanted, but as long as it was Bucky, it didn't matter whether he was Bucky's alpha or Bucky's omega. It only mattered that he was Bucky's.

Steve finally stopped crying, smiled at his alpha, and pulled Bucky for a kiss. The kiss was languid and soft, full of new promises to replace the shattered dreams. They slowly divested themselves of their clothes and laid on the bed.

They finally made love for the first time as a designated pair: alpha and alpha. The sex was intense, both their ruts making them overly sensitive and responsive. They took turns fucking each other and made each other orgasm multiple times. By the end of their rut, Steve had bit his alpha on his mating glands, and Bucky had bit his alpha on his mating glands in return. After five yearsof waiting, they were finally bonded. It may have not been as alpha and omega, but it didn't matter as long as it was Bucky and Steve.

* * *


End file.
